


Nitrocellulose and Late Nights

by cadybug2023



Series: Gianna Richards [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: F/M, did nail polish exist in 1960???, probably, this adds no real plot to the series whatsoever, this is just cute ngl, well maybe it does it's canon backstory for Owanna, yeah they're called Owanna now ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadybug2023/pseuds/cadybug2023
Summary: Gianna Richards is turning 16, and her childhood best friend is doing everything he can to make sure it's a night to remember for her.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gianna Richards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nitrocellulose and Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> me, coming up with the chapter title: ALEXA WHAT IS THE MAIN INGREDIENT IN NAIL POLISH
> 
> IF YOU HAVE NOT READ REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD READ THAT FIRST THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS
> 
> Things you might need to know about Gianna because I suck at describing things:  
> She is mixed, with her mother being white and her father being black  
> She's a little short, about 5'4  
> and she has been simping for Owen since she could walk ;)

"Oh come on, Gianna, I'm sure there's something you want to do."

Owen Carvour, handsome and eighteen, was in her bedroom. He had recently begun the enlisting process for MI6, and anyone could see the toll it was taking on him. His once well maintained hair was growing out past his ears. His eyes had permanent dark marks under them. But, despite all of this, he came home for her birthday. And Gianna couldn't be happier. 

"Owen, you know your being here is enough. I just want to visit with you before you have to leave again." Gianna smiled at the other, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Owen frowned at her. 

"Oh sure, on your birthday the absolute only thing you want is to stare at me while I sit on your bedroom floor. How much fun." Owen leaned against the frame of her bed as he, indeed, sat on her floor. He sighed melodramatically and pouted at her. "I'm bored, Gianna. Why don't you show me what all you got for your birthday?"

Gianna shrugged and complied, sliding off her bed to sit beside Owen on the floor. She pulled one of the bags close to her into her lap and dumped its contents in between them. 

"Well, this is from Mum, as you can tell. Nail polish, makeup, a hair brush, a straightener... You can tell she wants me to put forth more effort; tame this wild mess of an excuse I call hair."

Owen laughed and picked up some of the nail polish, shaking it lightly. "Ah, you don't need to do that. You look fine as you are. You know what I think? She's just jealous your hair holds curls so well. They suit you, Gigi."

Gianna blushed and subconsciously brushed some of her stray curls out of her face. "Thanks, Owen, but I think she's right. Straight hair is more professional. I should just accept it and straighten it. People would take me more seriously that way."

Owen moved the various presents Gianna had gotten from her mother away from in between them and turned to face her, taking her hands in his own. "Gianna, you listen to me. Your mother is racist, and you know it. She despises your father, and she only stayed with him once they had you because having a child out of wedlock would tarnish her reputation more than marrying a black man. You know it's true. You see how she treats him, and now you. It's not right."

Gianna looked down and shook her head sadly. "Yes it is, Owen. It's just how things are. We can't change them. Not by ourselves. The whole world would have to change, and it just won't." 

Owen squeezed her hands and sighed. "You're wrong, but we won't get into that right now. I'm not going to make you cry on your birthday." He let go of her hands and picked up the bottle of nail polish he had been holding earlier. "Say... why don't we put your mother's gift to good use? A grand "fuck you," if you will."

Gianna tilted her head. "What do you mean, Nemo?" Nemo had been the name Gianna called Owen when they were children, since she had trouble pronouncing his name. "If I use it, she'll be satisfied."

Owen's eyes lit up with mischief. "If you use it on yourself, yes. But what if we used it on me?"

Gianna's gut reaction was to say no, that was crazy. That people would judge him. That he'd be ruining his own reputation. But something in his eyes was telling her that he had already considered all of that. And that _he didn't care._

So, she said, "Okay."

A few awkward minutes of shuffling around and preparing later, Owen was sitting criss-cross applesauce on the floor, with towels over his lap. He had his hands resting on his knees, waiting for Gianna. She had all of the nail polishes she had ever owned spread out in front of her. There were a few blues, mostly pinks, and one scandalous red Owen had bought for her a few months ago that her mother forbade her from wearing. She reached for one of the blues but Owen stopped her.

"Nah, blue isn't my color. I'd say pink is more my style, don't you think?" 

Gianna hesitantly reached for a baby pink, and Owen grinned. "Atta girl. Perfect." She unscrewed the lid and took one of his hands in hers, hoping the moisture on her palms could be boiled down to focus on her work rather than nervousness to be this close to him. She took his thumb in between her fingers and focused on her work, scared that if she focused on anything else she might actually die.

Owen sat very still, waiting for her to be done. She messed up here and there, but it wasn't a bad job in the end. Owen held his hands up to admire them. "Stunning work, Gianna. Once mine are dry, let me do yours?"

Gianna's mouth was too dry to say anything, so she just nodded.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Gianna was seated in the same position Owen was in a moment ago, her heart pounding in her chest. He had her fingers in between his own, carefully painting them like if he messed up he'd fail a mission. Gianna supposed that was his life now; a mistake cost him his life. He made her wear a blindfold, not wanting to reveal what color he was using just yet. Gianna just focused on breathing and keeping her heart silent enough he wouldn't hear it.

Owen's voice suddenly broke the silence between them. "All done, love." If Gianna's heart fluttered when he called her that, she chose to ignore it. After managing to get the blindfold off without ruining her nails, she finally got to look at them.

They were red.

They were _red._

Gianna bit her lip and stifled a laugh. "Are we really trying to make my mum upset today, Nemo?" Owen laughed and winked at her.

"But of course. Now, stand up, I have to leave soon, and I still have to give you your birthday present from me." He offered his hand to her, helping her to her feet. Once she was standing, Owen kissed her quickly before stepping backwards. Gianna was too shocked to say anything. 

Owen ran his fingers through his hair, trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his own cheeks. "Um- well... happy birthday Gigi." And with a small smile and a flash of pink on the doorknob, Owen Carvour was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me why this is more fun to write than Curtwen dlkdjfalfjf


End file.
